in_lucemfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Myth Drannor
This ancient elven kingdom was once the foremost power north of the Sea of Fallen Stars before it fell into darkness seven centuries ago. It remained a monster-haunted ruin for hundreds of years until the sun and moon elves reclaimed the kingdom shortly before the Year of Blue Fire. Myth Drannor has flourished since its refounding. Several elven realms have stood in the forest of Cormanthor for thousands of years. The current incarnation of Myth Drannor is merely the latest. It is built atop the ruins of the famous realm of Cormanthyr, whose capital was Myth Drannor. City of Song or City of Beauty. In 1374 DR. the sun elflord Seiveril Miritar destroyed the invading daemonfey (demonic elves) and recaptured the ruins of Myth Drannor. at the cost of his life. His daughter, Ilsevele Miritar, took up leadership over the elven army. With her assistance, the high mage Araevin Teshurr sealed the portals of the city and repaired the mythal that had long lay damaged. Ilsevele Miritar assumed the long-lost title of Coronal and reestablished Myth Drannor as an elven kingdom. Myth Drannor claims sovereignty over the ancient woodland of Cormanthor. from the shores of Lake Sember to the River Lis. However, its people are few in number, and wide stretches of the land under the Coronal's authority are empty wilderness. Many parts of the forest are still quite dangerous: monster-filled elven ruins dating back centuries, haunted manors and strongholds raised by long-forgotten human lords, and hidden caverns leading deep into the Underdark. The old kingdom of Myth Drannor was a bastion of goodness and might that kept the entire region safe, but the new Myth Drannor must rely on diplomacy, arcane lore, stealth, and vigilant scouts to protect its own borders. The folk of Myth Drannor have forged strong ties with Cormyr. Myth Drannor has also resurrected the ancient pact with the Dalelands. The elven realm is a force to be reckoned with once more. Myth Drannor is a lightly populated realm with vast stretches of wilderness between its few settlements. The city is safe and is the only real bastion of civilization in the region. The surrounding forest has grown wild. Cormanthoran scouts do a brisk business hunting down threats and escorting visitors. Most of the residents of Myth Drannor are eladrin (sun and moon elves), though a large number of wood elves flock to this kingdom. They are a cautious folk, for the forest is still home to many enemies. Strangers might be spies from Sembia. drow infiltrators, or shadow-tainted wizards in disguise. People of many races are drawn to Myth Drannor and a good number of nonelves reside here. Humans are the most numerous of these, coming mostly from the nearby Dalelands or Cormyr. The Elven Court The Elven Court is a area of woodlands north and east of Myth Drannor, is the most heavily populated portion of the realm. Many of the ancient manors from the days of Cormanthyr have been reclaimed by Myth Drannor's folk, though others still he silent beneath the trees. This region was formerly held by drow, and skirmishing continued here tor decades after Myth Drannor was reclaimed. The drow have retreated to the Underdark again, but they mount occasional raids into these woods, so Coronal Miritar has stationed a large number of the kingdom's guard here. Categoria:Lugares